Most available decking systems require the use of heavy equipment for their in situ construction, and also require the preparation of substantial foundations or footings. In most situations, and certainly in environmentally sensitive situations, these requirements cause significant damage to the surrounding areas.
Additionally, many areas in which such decking systems are required are irregular in terms of terrain, and introduce planning difficulties where a flat surface is required over undulating features. In particular, laying paths, tracks or boardwalks through wetland areas requires careful planning and mapping to ensure the various components of the path are constructed correctly, whilst even a small margin of error can cause significant construction difficulties.
In general, traditional decking systems are subject to much error in such situations, with subsequent wastage of materials and delays in construction.
Furthermore, many of the environments in which such decking is required are quite harsh and will rapidly erode and damage traditional decking materials such as timber and steel. Concrete and cement, which thus become preferred materials, have typically been avoided for such decking systems due to a perception of them being difficult to use due to their weight and inflexibility in connection and securing techniques.
Our co-pending U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,084 describes an improved modular decking system which overcomes, or at least partly alleviates, the abovementioned difficulties. However, the tread and bearer member locating system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,084 requires a locating pin to be received by a hole or slot in the upper surface of a bearer member and by a hole or slot in the lower surface of a tread. The correct placement and alignment of the tread on the bearer member is important to meet engineering load tolerances, to reduce sideway displacement of treads, and to ensure the structural integrity of the system.
Unfortunately, the placement of the locating pin during construction has sometimes proved time-consuming, difficult and hazardous to the installer due to the size and weight of tread and the need to keep on hand a large number of locating pins. Consequently, the installer may overlook the inclusion of the locating pin leading to poor positioning of the tread on the bearer member, outside of recommended engineering tolerances, thereby reducing the structural integrity of the decking system. Furthermore, as the locating pin is hidden from view, inspections of a constructed decking system often cannot accurately assess whether locating pins have been installed.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a tread that will optimise the installation and inspection processes of a modular decking system to better ensure its structural integrity, and thus to provide an improved tread and bearer member locating system.
Indeed, the improved tread of the present invention will ideally reduce the number of components required for such a modular decking system (thus reducing the manufacturing cost of such a modular decking system), should enhance the speed and cost of installation, better guide installers in correct placement of members, and facilitate the final inspection of installed product.
Before turning to a summary of the present invention, it must be appreciated that the above description of the prior art has been provided merely as background to explain the context of the invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published or known, or was a part of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.